Para salir del aburrimiento
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Rin y sousuke son policías en guardia nocturnia y están aburridos, en eso ven algo que les llama la atención y acuden, pero no saben lo que les espera al hacer eso... escrito para el sourinweek día 3 Future Fish AU y algo de bondage


Era de noche y se encontraban patrullando las calles de Iwatobi, ser policía en esta ciudad era relativamente tranquilo ya que la población era pequeña y a lo mucho tenía al mes un asalto o dos y eso es decir mucho.

En una de las patrullas se encontraba Yamazaki Sousuke y Matsuoka Rin, su compañero de guardias, inspeccionando las calles sabiendo que no habría nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un día más de rutina nocturna.

Hmmm esto de patrullar de noche me aburre demasiado- dice Rin mientras se recuesta más cómodamente en su asiento

Cierto, ya me gustaría tener algo de acción de vez en cuando- Sousuke dice dando un gran bostezo.

Voltea a ver a Rin y no puede evitar recorrer a su compañero con la mirada. Un cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado, una cara ligeramente femenina pero con otros rasgos masculinos, unos ojos y cabellos del color del fuego ardiente y unos dientes afilados que seguro se sentirían bien al besarlos… "¿besarlos? No, no, no, saca esa idea de tu cabeza" se dice Sousuke girando su cabeza y seguir vigilando las calles. En eso ve algo sospechoso, un grupo de chicos se reúnen y palanquean una puerta entrando en una casa que se dice abandonada

Parece que tendremos acción Rin- le dice haciéndolo mirar la puerta abierta de la casa

Oh si, vamos Sou

Bajan del carro despacio y se acercan sigilosamente a la casa, cuentan hasta 3 y entran rápidamente al sonido de "todos quietos, policía" y ven que los chicos parten la carrera hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Sousuke reacciona más rápido y los persigue pero aún así son muy veloces y saltan el cerco del patio de la casa trasera. Al entrar de nuevo en la casa ve a Rin en el suelo y se alarma, se acerca a él y lo mueve despacio

Oi, Rin… ¿Qué tienes?

No sé… uno de los chicos me tiró algo en la cara que olía muy raro y me ha mareado, me siento algo raro Sou volvamos a la patrulla

Al tratar de levantarse, Rin pierde el equilibrio y es agarrado por Sousuke, no siente mucho sus piernas y empieza a temblar ligeramente. Sousuke lo carga y lo lleva la patrulla y lo echa en el asiento trasero

¿Qué te duele Rin? Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte, ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

No es dolor, sólo me siento extraño…- Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sentía que su temperatura subía

Déjame revisarte tu cara está roja-

Sousuke toca la cara de Rin y éste siente una descarga eléctrica que surca todo su cuerpo y se aloja en su entrepierna, esto lo estremece y se gira alarmando al azabache quien trata de evitar que se gire completo (por temor a que se desmaye de nuevo) y lo jala hacia sí

Ahmm…no…- No puede evitar emitir un gemido leve que es percibido por Sousuke quien extrañado y curioso mueve sus manos por los brazos de Rin sacando ligeros gemidos queditos

No puede ser, Rin de seguro lo que te han tirado es un nuevo afrodisiaco en spray que se prohibió su venta porque lo estaban usando para poder violar a las jóvenes ¿cómo lo han conseguido esos chicos?

Sou… me siento muy extraño…Sou…

La visión que tenía ante él era demasiado provocativa: Rin con su cara sonrojada, sus ojos llorosos, su respiración levemente agitada, era una invitación que no debía rechazar

Rin… lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y debo ayudarte en esta situación, debes desfogarte para que pase el efecto ¿está bien?

Sou… si claro que está bien, yo también te quiero y sólo podría a recurrir a ti en estos casos

Ok, y para que no te retractes- saca sus esposas y las coloca en las manos de Rin quien no se resiste por el estado de excitación en el que ya se encuentra- tomaré estas medidas porsiacaso

Idiota- y no puede decir más pues Sousuke lo besa y es recibido fácilmente por el pelirrojo.

Sus bocas están en una guerra constante de quién domina pero Sousuke muerde el labio inferior de rin quien gime y aprovecha para meter su lengua y explorar la cavidad del pelirrojo hasta que se separan y ahora son ambos los que están jadeantes y deseosos de más. Sousuke empieza a desabrochar la ropa de Rin hasta dejarlo solo con la parte inferior del uniforme y empieza a succionar sus pezones sacándole gemidos más fuertes, luego besa su estómago y sigue besando mientras va bajando hasta chocar con los pantalones del pelirrojo. Suavemente le desabrocha el pantalón y lo jala hasta sacárselo de un tirón y dejarlo en bóxers. Rin está desesperado, sólo desea que la tortura acabe y mueve sus caderas hacia las caderas del azabache para chocar sus erecciones y provocando un gemido en éste. Sousuke baja al miembro de Rin y da ligeros besos por encima de los bóxers y siente cómo se estremece ante él, luego con su boca empieza a bajar el bóxer hasta dejar la hombría del pelirrojo fuera de su prisión, se lame los labios y mete el miembro en su boca, subiendo y bajando en un vaivén que el pelirrojo no puede aguantar más y, aún con la manos esposadas, coge los cabellos del azabache para marcar su ritmo

Sou… ya me vengo…- No puede decir nada más porque con un gemido se corre dentro de la boca del azabache, respira agitadamente- lo siento Sou… en tu boca…

Descuida- se traga el semen del pelirrojo haciendo que el otro se ponga más rojo de lo que ya estaba- ahora que ya te he ayudado necesito que tú me ayudes a mí

Lo sé, pensaba ayudarte de todas formas- le dice con una sonrisa pícara

Perfecto- le devuelve la sonrisa

Se posiciona entre las piernas de Rin algo incómodo por el espacio estrecho en el que están pero no le importa, y pone 3 dedos frente a la boca de Rin quien rápidamente se los mete a la boca y empieza a lamerlos con lujuria haciendo que la erección de Sousuke crezca más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando ay estaban bien lubricados sus dedos, empezó metiendo uno a uno sus dedos en la entrada de Rin quien al principio se sintió incómodo pero luego fue cambiando del dolor al placer y su miembro volvió a la vida. Ya preparado Sousuke sacó sus dedos y empezó a meter poco a poco su miembro hasta que quedó completamente dentro de su pelirrojo, se sentía tan estrecho, era una sensación totalmente nueva y exquisita. Esperó a que el pelirrojo se acostumbre y comenzó con un lento vaivén, acompasado con los gemidos que sacaba del pelirrojo y se ayudó masajeando el miembro de Rin. Pronto Rin era el que pedía más fuerte y Sousuke lo complació haciendo unas estocadas mucho más fuertes y profundas tocando ese punto especial que sacó un sonido demasiado erótico en el pelirrojo. Siguió embistiendo hacia ese punto y Rin no demoró mucho en volverse a correr, apretando más el miembro del azabache quien terminó corriéndose dentro del pelirrojo. Salió suavemente de Rin y se sentó con Rin a su costado, ambos jadeantes y buscando acompasar su respirar.

Eso estuvo genial Sou… gracias

Ni que lo digas fue fabuloso

No sé si esto te suene descabellado pero… me alegró que fueras tú el que me ayudara en esto, no podría imaginar esto con nadie más que tú Sou

Me alegra que digas eso Rin, yo también sólo haría este tipo de cosas contigo, me gustas mucho Rin, te amo demasiado

Yo… también te amo mucho Sou

Debo agradecerle al chico que te tiró el afrodisiaco para pedirle más…¡Ouch! no me golpees

¡Idiota!- voltea la cara pero sus mejillas se sonrojan- No necesitarás eso de ahora en adelante

¡Qué lindo! Entonces, ¿vamos por una segunda ronda?

¡Estamos en pleno horario de trabajo, no voy a hacerlo ahora!

Ah claro pero cuando te ayudé ahí si no dijiste nada

Ya cállate, déjame cambiarme para seguir patrullando

De paso encontramos a los chicos y le confisco ese spray, me va a ser muy útil

¡Ni se te ocurra!

Luego de ese día Sousuke nunca más necesitó de ese spray para poder estar con su pelirrojo


End file.
